Rainier
by Rebeky
Summary: Estou mudando, com minha prima. Talvez isso seja bom para mim, afinal passar um tempo longe dos meus pais me fará bem. Talvez.
1. mudar ?

Não achem ridículo. Simplesmente estou_ tentando _escrever :D

- Como? Me mudar? Tá brincando. Fala sério pai, eu não saio de Seattle nem que me façam arrancar os cabelos, minha vida é aqui pai! - Ele não podia estar fazendo isso comigo. Justo hoje que eu tinha feito prova de física e das grandes, daquelas em que o professor soca o zero na sua cara. Era o fim, ou o começo da tragédia, como preferir...

- Não temos como discutir isso Catty. Você sabe que como eu trabalho com banco eu teria que me mudar de qualquer jeito, e como se acostumou aqui vai se acostumar lá também. Então não vamos discutir mais e, por favor, arrume suas coisas o mais rápido possível, quero que semana que vem estar no avião indo para lá. Agora vou trabalhar a gente conversa mais a noite.

E bateu a porta. Assim sem explicação, simplesmente foi trabalha e levando minha vida embora em apenas dois minutos. Acho que foi por isso que minha mãe separou dele dois meses atrás, na verdade ele tem vários defeitos, mas acho que esse é o pior. Ele me avisou que a gente ia viajar com UMA SEMANA PRA ME ARRUMAR! Eu realmente to sem palavras, essa superou todas as expectativas...

Tudo por causa da minha mãezinha linda. Ah, que raiva!

Mas está muito na cara o que ela queria. Ela não quer ficar com um pobre desempregado, é isso. Meu pai foi quase despedido do banco sem motivo e começou a ganhar menos, e a dona Fiona não quis ficar com o meu pai e foi morar com o amante dela pelo que ficamos sabendo recentemente pela minha tia que foi _autorizada_ a contar como ela estava vivendo agora. Papai parecia que já sabia que ela estava tendo outro, pois não demonstrou nenhuma reação sobre o caso de minha mãe com outro, já eu foi totalmente diferente. Dei um sermão na minha mãe falando de como o pai fez tudo pela gente e ela ainda aprontava uma dessa com ele, ele que alimentou ela, vestiu ela e você viu como ela agradeceu tudo isso? Ficando com o _amante_ dela.

Hoje, o bancário Fredderic estava tendo um ataque, porque ele falou que a gente vai se mudar e num tom grosso demais para o meu gosto, para um pai na verdade. Tudo por causa _daquela_ lá. Mas e agora como vou viver sem a Jéssica? Ela é tudo. Sabe como é... melhor amiga. Ou melhor, única amiga. Só porque minha mãe tem outro cara as pessoas começaram a me encarar e me achar estranha como se eu tivesse meleca por todo corpo, mas tipo ela é a minha _mãe_ e eu não sou _ela_ - graças. Na verdade eu sou bem diferente dela em muitos aspectos, principalmente nesse, e a única que notou que eu não tenho nada a ver com ela foi a Jé. A gente sempre foi amiga desde o pré, meu pai deve estar brincando não é possível, eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele hoje a noite e se ele decidir em mudar mesmo, acho que eu vou morar com a Jé. Não posso ter minha casa própria, porque não sou maior de idade, mas eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha, tudo por causa da minha mãe dedicada que nunca estava do meu lado quando eu precisava, só pegando o dinheiro e indo gastar em toda a loja existente em Seattle.

Tem tarefa. Vou fazer e deixar tudo pronto para amanhã, afinal eu tenho uma batalha hoje à noite.

- Ah, brinco! Não vou mesmo. - Finquei pé. - É do outro lado do país... Como você quer que eu fique tranqüila? – Ele conseguiu me tirar do sério, mesmo. Se eu não estou surtando ainda daqui a pouco eu vou estar.

- Se você parar de gritar eu acho que posso falar.

Ele estava calmo. Como ele pode estar calmo?

- Fala então, to esperando.

Ele se sentou e fez um gesto para eu sentar na cama. Esparramei-me, mas com postura, não queria demonstrar nenhum tipo de debilidade perto do meu pai. Principalmente agora.

- Tenho uma sugestão para você. Sua prima Thabita está mudando para uma cidadezinha aqui perto de Seattle, Rainier não é uma cidade que possa se dizer 'caramba que cidade', mas ela é perto de Seattle e como sei que você não vai deixar de vir aqui eu pensei que poderia ficar com a sua prima. O que você acha?

Isso sim é notícia boa e direta. Thabita é uma pessoa razoável, da para conviver com ela apesar de que pouco nos vimos nos últimos... cinco anos. A última vez que a vi, ela estava indo embora de Seattle e a vi uns 5 minutos antes de sair, então não me lembro como ela é. Não muito. Sei que é morena, alta e bonita. Vai ser um inferno se um monte de menino for perseguir ela na casa em Rainier, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer. A cidade parece que é um ovinho de páscoa, nem sei se chega a ter 5 mil habitantes.

A verdade é que eu iria gostar e _muito_. Sem pai nem mãe só eu e minha prima – que espero não dar muito trabalho no futuro – fora o negócio dos meninos e ter que vir pra Seattle a cada semana para comprar alguma coisa – o que era tudo o que eu queria – estava ótimo. Perfeito. Comecei a falar esperando que eu não estivesse equivocada em alguma parte do meu raciocínio rápido, tudo o que eu queria é que desse certo essa minha nova vida.

- Até que não seria nada mal. Já falou com ela, sobre mim?

Ele pensou por um segundo e logo olhou para mim preocupado.

- Não queria deixar você sem mim. Sua prima tem 24 anos, está fazendo cursos em Seattle e iria te deixar sozinha na casa durante o dia. E não sei se ela tem uma cabeça muito boa para cuidar de alguém então você teria que se arranjar sozinha e ter uma vida com sua prima a partir de agora, porque eu não sei quando vou poder voltar e vou estar muito longe para vir ver se você está bem. Tem certeza que não quer mudar comigo?

Sei que meu pai não se importa que eu vá junto, ele e Fiona nunca foram muito para serem pais, e ele não se incomodaria em me deixar com Thabita. Ele sabe que eu me viro, afinal eu me virei todos esses anos.

- Pai, sei que agora vai começar tudo novo para você e não sei se me encaixaria com você em outra cidade grande. Tudo o que sei está aqui, e para me virar em Dallas iria ser um grande sufoco então eu acho que poderia ficar com ela, sem nenhum problema. Além disso, está pertinho de Seattle, e eu não perderia essa oportunidade de ficar aqui por nada desse mundo.

Vi um clarão nos olhos dele. Parece que eu fiz um favor a ele, e se ele se sentia assim não voltaria atrás.

- Se é assim que você quer... Não tenho porque falar não. Só o que vou sentir é saudade. Venha aqui.

Ele me abraçou como nunca tinha feito antes, e sei que ele vai sentir saudade como eu também vou. Apesar de tudo o que ele e Fiona tem feito como pais não tenha sido muito bom, sempre estava presente para cuidar deles e tentar ser imparcial para não dificultar a vida dos dois e eles sempre me admiraram nessa parte. Meu pai sempre foi o mais decente, _aquela _lá não merece nada, nem mesmo algum tipo de sentimento. Mas Fredderic era um pai sem instrução, só isso. Depois de um tempo aprendi a gostar dele, eu realmente iria sentir saudade.

- Vamos comer antes que esfrie.

E daqui uma semana eu estaria longe de meu pai e começar tudo de novo, mas com uma diferença. Era minha prima que teria que me agüentar.

O resto da semana foi de despedidas. Jéssica veio na minha casa um dia da semana e dormiu aqui para relembrar os velhos tempos, nós não iríamos ficar longe em distancia, mas não ver uma pessoa que você esta acostumada a ver todos os dias é bem diferente. Todos os sábados eu pretendia ir a Seattle visitar ela e fazer compras, porque Rainier era realmente pequena.

Pesquisei um pouco na internet a cidade e eu percebi o quanto ela é pequena, mas com isso eu não me importava muito, tinha gente demais em Seattle e mudar para uma com menos poluição e pessoas ia ser muito melhor para mim e também uma grande mudança. A cidade tinha uns 4 mil habitantes e tinha só uma High School e uma escola para as crianças pequenas, o resto era um supermercado e lojas de roupas tinha umas duas. Iria adorar ver a cara de Fiona quando souber que eu me mudei para uma cidade que só tem duas lojas de roupas.

No dia da viagem para Rainier levantei me arrastando pelo quarto e indo para o banheiro, iria ser um sábado lotado. Fredderic ia viajar hoje também, lá para o Texas. Abri o chuveiro e me perguntei como toda essa loucura de mudar começou, não devia ter acontecido nada disso e eu já estava esgotada de ter que arrumar tudo. Meu quarto estava vazio, porque nós iríamos deixar a casa para um amigo de meu pai e o filho dele não iria querer nada de uma menina não acha? Peguei minhas cortinas, minha cama, minha escrivaninha e já mandei tudo por um caminhão para a casa da minha priminha que não ligou para mim nenhuma vez, só falou com meu pai todo esse tempo. Talvez ela quisesse se apresentar pessoalmente. Faz tanto tempo e não sei como ela vai agir ao me ver.

Depois do banho desci as escadas e meu pai estava com tudo pronto no carro que iria ficar com minha prima pelo menos o tempo que ele ficar fora. Tinha acabado de colocar a última bolsa no porta-malas e foi até onde eu estava.

- Bom dia.

Meu sorriso saiu meio deformado, mas eu tentei parecer feliz. Ele também fez um sorriso como o meu e apontou a cozinha, eu coloquei na mesa o café da manhã e comemos em um triste silêncio de despedida.

Eu me troquei rápido, colocando uma blusa de mangas compridas e um casaco, porque estava meio frio e fiquei esperando meu pai fechar a casa e entrar no carro. Coloquei um CD que eu gostava e fomos até o aeroporto esperar minha prima que logo estaria chegando e para ver meu pai partir.

Depois de uns dez minutos avisto um ponto no meio de todo o branco do aeroporto correndo em minha direção, era a Jé.

- Achei que não iria dar tempo de vir e me despedir de você batuta. – não me pergunte da onde ela tirou esse apelido, simplesmente pegou. Acho que é porque eu sou um palito e meu cabelo curto e castanho claro era como se fosse a ponta de uma batuta. Criatividade para ela é o que não falta. – Vou ficar com muita saudade sua e não se esqueça de me ligar se não eu tenho um treco.

Abraçamos-nos até não pudermos mais. Ela também deu um tchau de despedida para meu pai e ficamos conversando um tempão enquanto minha prima e o avião não chegavam.

Duas horas depois, o avião de meu pai chegou.

- Thabita ainda não apareceu, e ela devia estar aqui há duas horas. Vou deixar vocês duas aqui conversando sozinhas?

Ele estava meio bravo e então eu o acalmei. Bom eu tentei, e as últimas palavras fizeram que a tentativa se tornasse um sucesso.

- Ela deve estar ocupada e você tem que ir antes que o avião vá sem você. Te amo, pai.

Depois que eu falei isso, ele se virou para mim com ternura e me deu um último abraço, e foi para o avião que iria partir para o Texas. Jéssica estava quase chorando do meu lado, mas eu conti minhas lágrimas que estavam prestes a transbordar. Ouvi um celular tocando e era o de Jé, ela atendeu e se virou para mim com um olhar de desculpas.

- Não posso ficar minha mãe está me esperando no carro. Desculpa, queria muito ficar aqui com você, mas não vai dar. Tchau batuta. Até sábado.

Balancei a cabeça em um aceno e vi-a partir correndo. Aonde estaria a minha prima que não chegou até agora? Tinha problema com horários. Isso era evidente, devia ter perdido o ônibus e pegado outro ou alguma coisa do tipo. Para ficar mais fácil fui até a porta de saída do aeroporto esperar ela.

De repente a vejo, mas não como uma prima comum do jeito que todos esperam ter uma prima. Com certeza iríamos ter problemas com homens.


	2. Thabita

- Olá. Você deve ser Catherine, eu sou a Thabita sua prima. Nossa você cresceu em garota! Faz quanto tempo que eu não te vejo?

Eu estava paralisada. Não tinha um homem que não olhava para a minha querida e adorável prima com os olhos claros como o mel, o cabelo loiro como a seda, o corpo, tudo era perfeito. Ela parecia aquelas modelos em que você nunca imagina parecer, porque tem aquela barriguinha que te delata; eu estava bem na frente da perfeição, sem defeitos. Cada cabeça, cada olhar, estava na pessoa a minha frente e com consciência disso comecei a corar involuntariamente, e com um fio de voz eu consegui responder.

- Oi. Faz muito tempo mesmo. Como está você em todos esses anos? Espero que bem.

- Estive bem sim. Deixe-me levar isso para você. – se abaixou, pegou minhas malas com a maior facilidade do mundo; e elas estavam pesadas, porque eu quase caí da escada tentando levá-las para baixo enquanto eu estava em casa, até que meu pai ajudou e agüentamos o peso juntos; logo ela se endireitou novamente sem nenhuma dificuldade e continuou andando fazendo um sinal para acompanhá-la – Onde está o carro?

Apontei para o sedan vermelho e ela continuou a falar.

- Desculpe não estar aqui na hora certa, tive uns assuntos nos cursos aqui em Seattle e não pode deixar de faltar, e então me atrasei. Perdão, de verdade. Queria ter visto seu pai no avião pelo menos...

- Ah, sem problemas. Fredderic sabia que tinha muitos assuntos a resolver e então ele me deixou esperando por você, e... – será que minha cara era de criança ainda? Há, maravilha. - Foi fácil me reconhecer depois de tanto tempo?

Ela fez uma careta. Pegou as chaves do carro comigo e colocou as malas no porta-malas e abriu o carro, nós duas entramos e depois ela se decidiu explicar para mim.

- Não, é que seu pai me passou uma foto sua, assim iria ficar mais fácil para achá-la no aeroporto de ele não estivesse e você sabe, seu pai é bem cuidadoso. – Graças a Deus. Eu cresci! - Pensa em todas as possibilidades. Queria que você soubesse de uma coisa que acho que não vai gostar muito, mas eu preciso falar de todos os jeitos. Você não vai poder vir comigo para Seattle todos os dias talvez nos finais de semana, mas nem sei se vai dar...

Durante a semana eu até pensei 'a ela não vai me levar ela tem mais coisas para fazer nos cursos dela e talz', mas não me levar nos finais de semana já era demais, até que dá para entender. Tipo ela não pode ficar indo e vindo todos os dias só porque eu quero ver minhas amigas e ela tem que descansar no final de semana, é eu ia mesmo senti falta da Jé... mas é melhor Rainier do que Seattle.

Thabita pegou as chaves, colocou na ignição e ligou o carro rápido e saiu em disparada do estacionamento. Enquanto estávamos na estrada colocamos um CD que eu trouxe do Paramore. Ela disse que gostava do CD e eu amei isso, porque assim eu não era proibida de escutar as minhas músicas no meu quarto, ficamos escutando até chegar perto de Rainier que dava uma hora de carro mais ou menos nós não trocamos muitas palavras e parecia que ela estava um pouco preocupada, mas o porquê eu não sei.

Chegamos na cidade pequena. Mas eu fiquei chocada com uma coisa que me impressionou, _mesmo_.

Todas as casas que pude ver enquanto passávamos de carro por Rainier, era simples. Algumas até eram sem sobrado, só no térreo e algumas mais chiques eram sobrados, mas sem muito esplendor e brancas, cremes, nada mais que essas qualidades – o que eu achei bem normal pra uma cidadezinha como aquela. – Mas quando eu cheguei na casa de Thabita, abri a boca com o espanto e ela percebeu. Nossa casa era um sobrado daqueles que a gente só vê em filmes e era num tom de azul mais lindo que eu já vi, parecia que era o ponto central da cidade, porque era o lugar mais bonito de Rainier, - tirando os jardins no meio da cidade que eram bonitos para descansar e passar um tempo relaxando. – Ema uma casa maravilhosa e com certeza eu fiz uma boa escolha de ficar com a minha prima e acostumar não ia ser nem um pouquinho difícil.

- Porque o espanto? É uma casa normal. – porque Thabita era tão sarcástica?

- Uma casa normal, mas não para as pessoas de Rainier. Com certeza não.

Ela riu alto e quando desceu do carro todos os homens da rua olharam para ela e deram um sorriso bem amistoso e ela retribuiu a todos, mas ela não quis se aparecer, até parecia que ela estava cansada de toda essa atenção. Tirou minhas coisas do carro meia com pressa e eu e ela entramos na casa azul que por dentro era da mesma beleza que de fora. Thabita mostrou meu quarto no meio de uns 15 quartos para mais, e ia ser difícil lembrar-se da porta mais eu ia dar um jeito. Por dentro tinha uma cama enorme de casal, uma janela com uma tranca fácil fazendo com que o vento poderia entrar sem dificuldade, os móveis todos de cor clara ou branca e tinha detalhes em um azul claro. Lindo. Eu amo a cor azul.

- Você pode ficar aqui em cima e se ajeitar, colocando suas roupas no guarda-roupa, no banheiro; enfim se arrume. Vou sair por um instante agora, mas eu já volto com alguma coisa para a gente comer e se quiser tomar banho já, pode ir. Antes de ir queria comentar sobre algumas regras que teremos aqui, você se incomoda de seguir?

Tinha que ter imaginado alguma coisa do tipo, claro a casa é dela e terei que aceitar o que ela quer que eu cumpra aqui.

- Não. Pode falar.

- A primeira coisa é que eu não queria que você chegasse muito tarde em casa, só na sexta e no sábado se você for sair com alguns colegas. A hora que tem que estar aqui é as 7 da noite durante a semana e no máximo que irei tolerar é as 8 na sexta e no sábado. Outra coisa é que vou trazer pessoas para ficarem aqui em casa e gostaria muito que você não aparecesse ou incomodasse elas de qualquer maneira, você vai se apresentar e tentar ficar o mais longe delas. Mais uma coisa: enquanto eu estiver fora, não traga ninguém para cá e quando for sair durante o dia para fazer um trabalho, alguma coisa na escola, visitar alguém, me avise. Vou dar o número do meu celular e espero que você também tenha um.

Achei que estava sendo meio controlada demais. A coisa de horário tudo bem não tem problema, eu não tenho muita habilidade para fazer amigos, então sair não está muito no meu esquema. Agora não se aproximar das pessoas que ela tem contato já começou a ficar demais, talvez ela tenha vergonha de mim, o povo dela era de faculdade e então saber que ela está com a priminha em casa talvez intimide as pessoas ou até zoem dela. E não sair de casa _era_ o fim da picada, só para fazer trabalhos e essas coisas? Ah não vai rola.

- Mas eu não vou poder sair para me divertir? Como ir à praça que passamos no meio da cidade?

Ela pensou por algum tempo. Eu realmente estava sendo controlada demais.

- Pode ser, mas tente evitar. Quero que fique na minha vista.

Assenti. E ela se afastou para ir pegar nossa comida não sei onde, e se ela quisesse, eu não sabia cozinhar muito, mas podia fazer alguma coisa para não ficar muito repetitivo todos os dias a mesma comida. Abri meu guarda-roupa e comecei a colocar minhas roupas no cabide e nas gavetas, todos os cabides eram brancos e o guarda-roupa era feito com uma madeira clara muito bonita. Coloquei algumas roupas no cabide, outras na gaveta e parei para tomar banho, coloquei as coisas básicas no banheiro e fui tomar banho naquela água quente prazerosa depois de um longo dia de viagem com a prima controladora.

Ela chegou com lanches do McDonald´s e dei a sugestão para ela de eu cozinhar as vezes.

- Claro, pode cozinhar quando quiser. Só me fala antes assim eu posso comprar as coisas que você precisa pra cozinhar no supermercado.

Terminamos a comida ela perguntou se eu queria assistir um filme, amanhã era domingo e eu teria um tempo para descançar.

- Qual é o filme?

- ' Quarteto fantástico', gosta?

- Sim, gosto bastante. Faz tempo que eu não vejo esse filme.

Ficamos sentadas assistindo até que bateu a fome – outra vez – e eu fui pegar um chocolate que estava enterrado no fundo do armário – talvez para ela não ter a tentação de pegá-lo - e nisso ela pausou o filme e perguntou:

- Você tem apelido além de Catty? Fiquei curiosa. Suas amigas em Seattle chamavam você de alguma coisa? Talvez pegue aqui em Rainier no colégio se você falar para mim eu posso espalhar assim você já fica conhecida.

Ah, eu tinha aquele. Não gostava muito, mas pegou, se a Jéssica não tivesse falado nada sobre ele talvez eu estaria sem nenhum apelido agora.

Eu ia falar: "não é necessário porque todo mundo já sabe que eu sou prima da gostosona", mas como eu sou _muito_ educada não falei nada disso e foi aí que eu lembrei: eu tinha aquele. Não gostava muito, mas pegou, se a Jéssica não tivesse falado nada sobre ele talvez eu estivesse sem nenhum apelido agora.

- Tenho sim. É batuta, mas não espalha nem nada. Eu não quero ser popular e essas coisas, então não precisa fazer isso, já estou muito feliz aqui com você. – ela deu um sorriso de safada, e eu agora sabia que devia ter mantido a minha maldita boca fechada. Suspirei – Você vai me lavar para Seattle esse final de semana?

- Não sei. – Suportar o sábado e o domingo com ela não ia ser muito fácil, acho que vou tentar pedir a chave do carro para ver se eu posso dirigir na estrada para Seattle, apesar de ser péssima na direção, eu podia dar um jeito. Queria ver a Jé, estava com saudades.

Ela virou para a televisão meio e deu _play_ a hora que eu sentei no sofá e ficou com os olhos parados na tevê como se fosse uma estátua concentrada, pele branca e aqueles olhos mel, sem tirar da tela. Fiquei meio paralisada de vê-la tão quieta, eu me distanciei e ela percebeu e então relaxou sua postura aos poucos. Estranho.

------

No outro dia eu arrumei minhas coisas no quarto e Thabita foi visitar uma colega – ou um colega, vai sabe. – e eu fiquei sozinha aqui em casa, pelo menos é o que eu acho. É que eu ouvi um barulho no telhado e achei que era algum gato, nada preocupante. E depois disso, tudo ficou em silêncio até a hora do almoço quando ouvi alguns passos na grama e decidi ver o que era.

Não vi nada, só umas flores meio amassadas junto com a grama. Acho que já estava assim, não reparei muito na entrada da casa com o jardim porque a casa azul já tinha toda a minha atenção. Acho que a mudança para a cidade pequena alterou um pouco a minha cabeça, porque é mais quieto e então eu percebo tudo o que ocorre ou redor. O resto do dia – que eu não estava prestando atenção no barulho – eu fiquei vendo o material novo da escola de Rainier que a Thabita já tinha pegado para mim e precisei estudar um pouco a matéria de história e física, porque a coisa estava feia, eu coloquei um papel cor de rosa na porta do meu quarto para eu não entrar em outro quarto, resolvi mais esse problema e fiquei no computador um pouco para ver se a Jé aparecia. Como não vi nenhum sinal de vida dela desliguei o computador e fui assistir TV.

Por volta das 9 da noite, Thabita – finalmente - chegou com a comida. Eu tinha caçado mais coisa na cozinha para comer porque a tarde eu estava morrendo de fome e a maioria era chocolate – de monte – e umas frutas e só. A comida estava deliciosa, mas Thabita não comeu pela segunda vez, só pegou uma fruta e fomos para o sofá.

- Não quer comer o macarrão? – eu tinha que perguntar, ela ia viver de fruta agora?

- Não estou com muita fome. Só isso.

Amanhã eu ia cozinhar para ver se ela comia da minha comida, ela não ia poder recusar, ela tinha que comer bem e eu tinha que cuidar dela, afinal ela me deu abrigo e vai continuar dando por algum tempo. Mas agora eu tinha coisas relativamente importantes para pensar, como por exemplo, arrumar minha bolsa para amanhã, acordar mais cedo e sentir um pouco a falta da Jé. Amanhã ia ser um dia cheio.


	3. Primeiro dia

**Capítulo 3**

Levantei lentamente tentando lembrar onde eu estava. Vi o relógio: 5:15 da manhã, e eu já estava acordada. De repente me lembrei que tinha escola nova, que minha prima controladora estava dormindo aqui e que eu tinha que acordar daqui a pouco. Fiquei pensando em como minha vida tinha mudado, e eu não estava tão preparada para isso como eu parecia estar, só depois de um tempo eu percebo que fiz burrada, mas os primeiros que fizeram foram meus pais por não terem cuidado de mim direito.

Cansei de lembrar a minha antiga vida que, apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que agora estava bem melhor. Decidi tomar um banho rápido para acordar e tentar ir de bom humor na escola, peguei qualquer roupa que eu achei no guarda-roupa e me arrastei para o banheiro. Quando voltei para o quarto decidi ver minha roupa no espelho, era meio musgo. Eca. Tive que mudar colocando uma coisa meio salmão e então desci e decidi esperar minha prima na cozinha enquanto ela não acordava.

Por volta de umas seis horas ela apareceu.

- Você_ já_ está acordada? Ansiosa?

- Um pouco. Estou esperando a hora do almoço quando vou ficar sozinha.

Ela bufou de um jeito carinhoso, e então falou como se ela fosse a minha irmã mais velha.

- Isso não vai acontecer é só coisa da sua cabeça. Quem não vai querer conhecer a bonita garota que veio de Seattle?

Eu ri. Bonita era uma palavra que não se aplicava a mim, mas balancei a cabeça, era de manhã e eu não poderia retrucar estava cansada demais.

Tomamos o café lembrando quando a Thabita quis tomar leite e não conseguia alcançar a Jarra de leite que estava no lugar mais alto da geladeira e quando foi pegar derramou tudo no chão e meus pais perguntaram quem foi e então ela tinha apontado na minha direção, mas eu nem alcançava a primeira prateleira da geladeira e claro, ela foi colocada de castigo.

Rimos muito. Nunca ri tanto num café da manhã. Fui buscar minha bolsa que já estava na sala, dei uma olhadinha no espelho para ver se meu cabelo estava bom porque eu não o penteei, simplesmente passei uma água e só isso, ele tava parado, mas não vou me atrever a dizer a palavra ajeitado e lindo.

- Agora, – minha prima estava com tudo pronto para ir viajar para Seattle para fazer os cursos dela e queria me dar mais instruções, mas com aquela cidade pequenininha eu não me perderia, a escola ficava a alguns poucos quarteirões da casa de Thabita. – não se meta em confusão, por favor. Acho que no seu primeiro dia isso não vai acontecer claro, mas é só para alertar. Você já deve ter visto a escola e sabe o caminho, e queria te levar, mas tenho que estar o mais cedo possível em Seattle. Desculpe.

- Sem problemas prima, eu me viro.

- Claro que sim. Se acontecer alguma coisa me ligue, eu já dei meu número? – assenti – então está bem. Até a noite.

E saiu correndo para o carro, hoje estava meio nublado, qualquer hora poderia cair um chuvisqueiro. Apressei-me para a escola. Passei pelo jardim mais lindo que eu tinha visto em toda a minha vida no centro da cidade e logo depois a escola já estava no meu alcance de vista. Quando a vi, comecei a andar mais devagar, já tinha muitas pessoas na escola, não queria ser vista – onde estava meu capuz preto? Esqueci de pegar minha blusa de frio. Agrh. – Cheguei mais perto e vi que tinha umas árvores e então passei por lá, mas logo percebi alguns olhares nas minhas costas. Corri praticamente para chegar à secretaria, _nunca_ tinha passado por isso antes.

- Olá, posso ajudar?

Sorri simpática como ela também. Eu tinha estrado na secretaria só para fugir dos olhares, eu precisava me controlar mais e agir normal como qualquer pessoa faria. Inventei rápido uma desculpa.

- Olá. Sou Catherine e cheguei nesse final de semana na cidade, minha prima me matriculou aqui. Talvez tenha que preencher alguma coisa ou pegar um mapa? Ela se esqueceu de mencionar algo a respeito.

Fiz uma cara de inocente, e funcionou. Como sempre funciona, quando eu me esforço.

- Posso te dar um mapa se precisar, mas as pessoas daqui são muito receptivas, elas vão te indicar o caminho.

- Eu prefiro um mapa, por favor.

- Claro.

Ela não se incomodou em me dar o mapa, só achou um pouco estranho eu não querer me enturmar com ninguém, eu não queria ter a lembrança de que estou mudando de escola e essas coisas, e isso era um problema grande eu tinha que ter amigos, um começar de novo e agora parecia que eu não estava tão feliz com esse negócio de começar de novo. É, eu sei, mudo de humor rápido demais.

Saí da secretaria com o coração na mão. Andei rapidamente entre todos os alunos que hoje me olhavam, e tentei não notar nada. E como eu estava olhando para o nada tropecei legal, e bati a cabeça no armário, e agora era a hora que todo mundo notava que eu não era nada especial e sim pior do que eles imaginavam. Eu estava prestes a cair no chão – a batida foi forte – quando uma mão branca apareceu segurando meu braço e outra mão passou pela minha cintura, o contato era frio eu podia sentir parecia que estava me levando para a enfermaria – se é que existia uma aqui em Rainier.

Eu apaguei. Eu era _bem_ sortuda, essas coisas sempre aconteciam comigo, porque eu não suspeitei de nada desde o início quando estava vindo para Rainier? Ótimo. Eu estava sentada em algum lugar e com uma bolsa de gelo na minha cabeça, com certeza eu estava com um baita hematoma que cobria toda a minha cara. Mexi-me um pouco e a bolsa de água caiu e ouvi uma voz aveludada dizer:

- Ela já acordou.

Então outra voz apareceu, mas essa era normal. Péra aí, normal? Da onde eu tiro essas coisas?

- Você está bem, querida?

Era a voz da secretária, e logo abri os olhos, primeiro tudo estava meio embasado e depois minha visão foi focando em um cara alto que olhava para mim como se só eu existisse naquele quarto. Eu devo ter batido _muito_ forte com a cabeça mesmo para pensar essas coisas.

- Estou bem. Obrigada.

- Você deve agradecer por Dane estar perto de você na hora que caiu se não a queda tinha sido bem pior.

Daniel chegou mais perto para me cumprimentar – cumprimentar uma menina com um galo enorme na cabeça não se esqueçam – me olhou fundo nos olhos e falou como qualquer pessoa comum, mas para mim pareceu o astro do cinema na minha frente.

- Olá. Como está? – ele riu – É um _enorme_ prazer.

Ele acentuou enorme, porque ele não queria pegar uma menina e levá-la na enfermaria-secretária. O cara era lindo demais, tipo e quando eu falo que um cara é bonito, é porque ele é bonito _mesmo. _Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam nos meus, suas mãos escondidas no bolso da calça pareciam ser perfeitas para aquele corpo branco e musculoso que tinha na minha frente. Era muita beleza para mim então desviei os olhos, e olhei para baixo tentando recobrar a sanidade mental, mas até os pés dentro do tênis dele pareciam bonitos. Estava vagando demais e ele estava esperando uma resposta.

- Hm... – falhei no começo, olhei para cima de novo e tentei parecer o mais simpática possível – É um prazer também, ah... Dane.

Levantei rápido demais e como eu tenho aqueles probleminhas de equilíbrio e mais a pancada na cabeça e aquele menino afetando meu cérebro, eu quase caí, mas a senhorita Grenne e o meu salvador me seguraram ao mesmo tempo então eu fiquei segura. Corei involuntariamente só de saber que ele estava me segurando pela cintura _de novo_, era demais.

- Obrigada. Eu estou bem. – mesmo assim Dane ficou me olhando para que eu não tropeçasse em nada – Ah... Senhorita Grenne posso voltar para a aula?

Dane começou a focar seus olhos no nada. Começou a se concentrar e seu rosto começou a ficar mais sério, tenso, como se alguma coisa estivesse passando em sua mente que o deixasse furioso, suas mãos se fecharam em punhos pude ver de relance enquanto a secretária estava pensando em uma resposta.

- Claro, mas se acontecer alguma coisa hoje peça para que alguém te traga se você não estiver passando bem. – ela _tinha_ que olhar para ele – Tenha uma boa aula, para você também Dane.

- Obrigada – eu respondi, porque o Dane estava paralisado.

- Sem problema

Virei-me devagar para ver a expressão de Dane achando que ele estaria com aquela expressão de zumbi novamente, mas quando eu o olhei seus olhos irradiavam gentileza, beleza, proteção, um monte de coisas, ele com certeza não conseguia reter os seus sentimentos. Meu coração começou a bater e de tanto bater começava a doer, mas uma dor boa da qual você nunca quer se livrar. De repente seus olhos começaram a ficar duros novamente ele abriu a porta da secretaria e eu passei que nem um foguete queria saber qual o motivo de sua posição, será que não queria ficar com uma menina que tinha a cara roxa? Eu estava _tão_ mal assim?

Esses pensamentos me intimidaram, eu olhei a garoa que caía e falei rápido. Se ele não gostava da minha presença o máximo que eu podia fazer era livrá-lo de mim.

- Obrigada... por tudo.

Abaixei a cabeça e saí quase correndo. Não queria mais falar com ele, não queria mais nem olhar para a cara dele, principalmente comigo nesse estado deplorável, o problema é a cidade é pequena demais nós não nos encontrarmos mais.

As outras aulas foram ótimas conheci algumas poucas pessoas que não quiseram muito papo comigo principalmente por eu estar parecendo um boneco que assusta as pessoas com um ovo na cara. Tudo foi bem tranqüilo eu não fazia questão de fazer muita amizade, gostei da escola menos quando eu fui à aula de Educação Física; _ele _estava lá. E olhando para mim.

As ordens do professor era arranjar um par para você treinar com a bola, jogando uma para o outro e assim por diante. Eu não pude nem piscar, e veio um menino alto, mó modelo e perguntou:

- Quer fazer dupla comigo?

Pisquei, para uma cidade pequena até que a coisa estava boa por essas bandas, acho que vou convidar a Jé para vir dar um passeio por aqui. Ele tinha olhos escuros, possessivos olhando como se eu fosse de comer, um sorriso malicioso se pronunciou pelos seus lábios, seus músculos eram atenuados pela camisa. Só queria confete, porque varias meninas caíam a seus pés e dava para ver que muitas estavam com inveja de mim nesse momento, eu não queria nada disso.

Olhei para Dane. Seu rosto, tenso. Seus olhos, duros. Sorri desajeitada, tentando parecer natural.

- Terá que agüentar uma descoordenada – queria fazer mais amigos, mas não muito do tipo dele, ele era diferente do Dane. – Como é seu nome?

- Henry. E você é a famosa batuta. – naquele momento eu queria um buraco para me enterrar. – E então consegue pegar na bola descoordenada?

É ele parecia ser legal. Jogou a bola para mim e, claro, eu não peguei e a bola foi longe, do outro lado do ginásio. Quando chegar para pegar a bola uma mão branca e perfeita pegou a bola para mim devagar olhei para cima e seus olhos brilharam nos meus, e só uma palavra dele fazia o órgão mais estúpido dar cambalhotas. Só ele exagerava dessa maneira.

- Desculpe.

Dane me olhou com um ar de desculpas, inocente, arrependido. Não tinha do que pedir desculpas, não que eu me lembre pelo menos, é difícil raciocinar com ele na frente. Fiz um expressão confusa, e ele percebeu que eu não tinha entendido o porque da palavra.

- É que...

Nessa hora Henry veio me 'buscar' como se eu precisasse ser salva do Dane. Quando eles se olharam pude perceber como um era diferente do outro. Dane tinha seu jeito quieto, apesar de ser 'o deus grego' era discreto suas roupas eram o mais comum possível, eram comportadas, seus cabelos eram castanho claro quase loiro e seus olhos eram o mel mais lindo e brilhante que eu já tinha visto; já Henry tinha seu jeito despojado, vestia roupas que mostravam seus músculos, tinha brincos na orelha, seu cabelo era negro mas tinha umas mechas azuladas e seus olhos escuros combinavam com seu cabelo sombrio além de pegar todas as garotas. A única coisa igual era a expressão dos dois: raiva, ódio, desprezo.

Tenho certeza de uma coisa: eles _não_ se davam bem. Não _mesmo_.

Dane acordou. Percebeu que eu estava analisando a raiva deles e desviou os olhos dele para os meus e me entregou a bola com um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos, quando voltamos a jogar Henry agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Parecia uma disputa. Ele jogou forte uma bola que atingiu minha barriga e me dobrei com a dor e então ele foi me ajudar colocou a mão na minha cintura – tenho que admitir ele estava abusando um pouquinho com a mão dele aí – e perguntou como eu estava.

- Você está bem?

- Claro, sim.

Estava meio espantada, o que aconteciam com os meninos dessa cidade que eram atraídos por uma menina com uma bola roxa na cara? Deve ser a falta de novidade de garotas na cidade pequena. Olhei para Dane algumas vezes e ele _parecia_ relaxado, o problema é que ele me deixava cada vez mais com vontade de conhecê-lo.

Acabou a aula e me despedi rápido do Henry com o aceno de mão, porque depois do que eu vi – o olhar tenso entre o Dane e ele – fiquei meia alerta. Fui para o vestiário e troquei de roupa o mais ágil que eu pude para dar tempo de ver o Dane se ele ainda não tivesse ido embora. Eu sei um pensamento bobo. Quando analisei a área do estacionamento pude ver que o volvo dele não estava lá, dei de ombros, não era obrigação de ele me esperar. Eu estava meio biruta hoje.

Fui andando para a casa naquela garoa que já estava me irritando, entrei na casa e respirei segura. Já fui à escola e passei a hora mais difícil do dia, assim eu imaginava. O resto da tarde comi pouca coisa e fiz minha tarefa de casa, não tinha lá muita coisa por ser o meu primeiro dia. Liguei o computador e falei com a Jé, ela disse que todos estavam bem e com saudades – o _todos_ que ela se referiu eu não entendi, mas... – disse que estavam todos bem e que estava me esperando para ir no sábado ver ela, tinha que contar umas coisas e eu também. Principalmente quando foi o meu primeiro dia agitado.

Entrei na minha caixa de e-mails e vi que Fiona tinha mandado uma coisa escandalosa demais para quem não de preocupava diariamente.

_Catherine!_

_Como pode se mudar sem eu saber sua desmiolada? Seu pai é um bêbado mesmo. Sua prima deve ser aquela E.T. da Thabita – a tábua. __**(N/A.: lembrei de você Nat.) **__Quando voltar a sua consciência normal me mande um e-mail._

_Fiona_

Eu simplesmente ignorei esse. Fui para os do meu pai tinha uns três e-mails.

_Olá filha._

_Estou morrendo de saudades, por favor, mande notícias. Eu estou aqui me arrumando no apartamento, uma das funcionárias aqui esta me ajudando na instalação. Te amo._

_Papai_

E mais outro...

_Oi de novo._

_Estou só esperando que você me mande uma resposta. Por aqui está tudo bem. Meu trabalho é ótimo, gostei muito daqui, tudo é bem agitado no centro da cidade. Você iria amar. Tudo bem então._

_Se cuida,_

_Papai_

O desesperado.

_Filha, quero uma respostaaaa!_

Mandei uma rápida, já já Thabita iria estar chegando...

_Pai,_

_Não se preocupe eu estou viva! Aqui está tudo bem a escola é ótima e Thabita esta me tratando muito bem. Amo você demais._

_Catty_

Depois dessa mensagem eu ouvi a campainha, 'deve ser a Thabita pensei.' Desci rapidamente para atender, não tinha nada para comer na janta. Eu estava faminta.

- Thabita, você...

Mas não era ela. Era quem eu menos esperava. Era Dane.

**NataliaCerrao**: Eu to nem aí, eu quis colocar thabita e daí? – **eu amo você!**


End file.
